coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 1177 (26th April 1972)
Plot Alan blames Ivy and Edna for Elsie getting into trouble. Billy is amused when Annie tells him that Stan swerved to avoid a fox at Scotch Corner and a consignment of bananas fell on him, putting him in hospital. Johnny Fitzpatrick castigates Elsie for letting Alan into the warehouse and advises her to throw Ivy out of her house, saying being boss and friend doesn't mix. Rita threatens to tell Terry's dad about him disappearing from the match and going to the pictures. In turn, Terry threatens to tell him Rita is interested in Ken. Albert and Ken both try to take the credit for the Bessie Street School win. Elsie is angry when she arrives home and finds Ivy preparing for a date with George Harrop. Ivy shoots out of the door before she can tell her to leave. Alan decides they should see Jack and get him to take Ivy back. Drinking with Ivy in the Rovers, George tries to get her to move in with him and bad-mouths Jack. Mr Perkins buys drinks in the Rovers to celebrate the team's first win in ten years. Jack agrees to take Ivy back but Billy warns the Howards how close she and George looked earlier. Rita tells Terry not to give Ken cheek before he leaves for school. Ivy leaves for work early to avoid the Howards. Elsie prevents another fight between Ivy and Edna. She tells Ivy to return to Jack and that he's said he wants her back but Ivy decides to take up George's offer. Ken lectures the class about littering. Terry resents him. Elsie can't ask Ivy to leave if she's not going back to Jack. Alan erupts when he finds out and starts packing Ivy's case. Ivy comes in and tells Elsie that she's returning to Jack, preferring him to George. Billy takes Annie out to mark Jack's birthday. Lorry driver Tommy O'Riley hears the regulars making jokes about Stan and warns them to be careful as his mate and Stan's brother-in-law, Archie Crabtree, is coming to stay with Hilda soon. A displeased Perkins sees pupil Mark Hillkirk writing "Barlamb fancies Terry Bate's Mam" (sic) on the blackboard. Cast Regular cast *Ivy Tilsley - Lynne Perrie *Alan Howard - Alan Browning *Elsie Howard - Patricia Phoenix *Kenneth Barlow - William Roache *Albert Tatlock - Jack Howarth *Alf Roberts - Bryan Mosley *Bet Lynch - Julie Goodyear *Billy Walker - Kenneth Farrington *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Mrs. Bates - Barbara Mullaney Guest cast *Terry Bates - John Barratt *Mark Hillkirk - Mark Adshead *Mr Perkins - Wensley Pithey *Edna Gee - Mavis Rogerson *John Fitzpatrick - Terence Sewards *George Harrop - John Malcolm *Susan - Debbie Bowers *Tommy O'Riley - Tommy Ryan Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public *11 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *Mark Brittain Warehouse - Checking department and office *Bessie Street School - Classroom *Rita Bates’ house - Living room and kitchen Notes *Last appearance of Ivy Tilsley until 19th August 1974. *Seven years before the introduction of Peter Dudley as Bert Tilsley in Episode 1881 (29th January 1979) as the husband for Ivy, this episode and several others at this time speaks of "Jack" as being her husband and the character appeared in Episode 1534 (29th September 1975) played by Bert Gaunt. The change was made in the late 1970s as fellow factory worker Vera Duckworth constantly spoke of her husband also being called Jack. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Alan takes action over Ivy - and Terry Bates hits back at Ken. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 7,400,000 homes (joint 3rd place with Episode 1176). Notable dialogue Elsie Howard: "Ivy Tilsley, you are 'ard-faced! You're as 'ard-faced as that table top!" Category:1972 episodes